


Driven to Sin by the Blood Within

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exploration, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Intersex Nero, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Shota, Shotacon, handjobs, shota!Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No, no, no, Vergil thinks. He can't concentrate. It's like he's just now realized how adorable, sweet, innocent and delicious his little son is and the impulse that comes with all these feelings, this new territory, he cannot fight it! But he adores his son and doesn't want to hurt him... He, instead, finds a way to let Nero set the pace, let the boy's curiosity lead the way. Or: Vergil feels how soft Nero's thighs are and goes off the deep end.Vergil/Nero, incest, shotacon. Read the tags.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VerNero
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128
Collections: Anonymous





	Driven to Sin by the Blood Within

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this was inspired by a discord convo, and i hope it lives up to the good vernero shota material we deserve
> 
> on a side note - if u kno moi - i'll get back to filling requests tomorrow, had to take a bit of a break. thanks!! i hope you all enjoy this!

“Oh, sweet boy, what ails thee?”

Vergil wipes away the welling tears from his son’s eyes. Nero sniffles and hugs his daddy close once they get inside the house, mumbling something about a mean kid at daycare. He soothes his son with gentle strokes of his hair, letting the tears fall as he kisses him on his forehead, his cheeks, his cute pouty lips. Nero giggles because it tickles and then sighs, wrapping his little arms around Vergil’s neck as he’s lifted into his arms.

“I love you, daddy.”

These words never cease to make Vergil’s heart swell, though he’ll never tell anyone. As he sets his son down on the bed in his room, he begins to tickle him, starting at the stomach because that’s where Nero is most ticklish and where Vergil can arouse the loudest guffaws; just as he never tires hearing of his son’s love for him, neither does he tire of hearing his sweet laugh. Nero begs him to stop between giggles, and his smile is so delightful that Vergil ceases his attack, his hands coming to rest upon his son’s tiny legs.

Nero’s thighs are quite delectable, Vergil thinks, well aware that he’s going down a dark hole he won’t be able to climb back out of. They’re so soft and pale… He rubs Nero’s little thighs up and down, listening to his son’s relaxed sigh. “Does that feel good, my darling Nero?”

“Yes daddy.” His cock twitches. Oh no. Vergil can’t stop his ministrations despite the nagging voice in the back of his head; he glides his slim fingers further up, strategically dipping his thumbs beneath Nero’s shorts. His son laughs.

“Daddy no, that tickles!” Vergil hums and smiles at Nero, scratching his nails lightly over the skin. His chest fills with excitement and fear as his son spreads his little thighs willingly. “Daddy,” Nero whines, and oh, Vergil has a raging hard-on now. He knows it’s wrong, but his fingers move on their own, up and up until his thumbs slide along the folds between Nero’s thighs and pelvis.

“How about this, Nero?” he asks. “Does it feel good when daddy touches you here?”

Nero’s little cheeks turn pink as he quietly mumbles, “Uh-huh.”

“Alright then, my boy. Let’s get these off.” Nero does not question Vergil when he pats his legs, lifting up his butt as Vergil pulls down his shorts and underwear. “How about a nice massage, hm? Will that make it all better?”

Nero nods, and when he smiles again, so _shyly_ , Vergil thinks his heart will burst. How could his son be this adorable? Sometimes he doubts how his genes could have helped create such a sweet, innocent little thing that made him feel warmth and love and other questionable things. Vergil lets himself get lost in his thoughts, gently adding more pressure on his son’s thighs with his fingertips, tingling at just how smooth his darling boy’s skin is as he massages into forbidden territory.

“You are such a beautiful boy,” he says, ducking his head down to kiss the inside of Nero’s knee. When he kisses higher up, past his thighs, he stops to blow a big raspberry on Nero’s belly, nuzzling his nose in the cute little bellybutton and then leaning back to kiss and nip around its softness.

“D-daddy, I feel…”

He looks up at his son’s puffy, reddened cheeks. Nero’s hand covers his mouth as he hiccups and looks away. A heavy darkness weighs on Vergil’s heart, and he – reluctantly – removes his hands and sits back. “I’m sorry, my sweet boy, I will stop if you want me to.”

“No!” Nero says immediately. “I just feel a little funny d-down there...”

“Is it a _good_ feeling, my dear Nero?”

Vergil glances down. His jaw clenches, realizing his son’s concern: Nero’s short length is starting to get hard from his father’s touches. He forces himself to look back up, offering a small smile despite the growing heat in his gut and the tightness of his pants rubbing against his cock. Vergil does not know how much longer he can control himself, but through sheer willpower he maintains a calm demeanor. He inhales deeply and sighs pleasantly.

“Uh-huh, I think,” Nero says. “I never felt like that before though.”

Nero sits halfway up and puts his chin to his chest, blinking curiously at the way his body is reacting. Vergil can _smell_ him when he’s this close, like the oak chips from the playground have seeped under the surface of his skin while at daycare, and it’s taking every single neuron in his brain not to hold Nero down and ruin him. He takes another deep breath and firmly holds Nero’s hips. His body is still so _tiny_ that his fingertips overlap around his son’s back; he gives an experimental squeeze, his heart fluttering as Nero giggles.

“My sweet boy,” Vergil coos. “Can daddy touch it?”

The way Nero gazes at him through those thick white lashes, so adorably bashful, makes him shudder with desire. He ignores an impatient twitch from his cock and brings a hand up to stroke Nero’s pretty white hair out of his eyes. “U-um, I…” Nero lays his face in Vergil’s palm as he strokes his cheek. “Yeah, can… can you touch me more down there, daddy?”

Vergil pauses, swallowing thickly. Then he slicks his hair back out of habit and shrugs off his coat. The temperature is suddenly too hot despite the drapes being closed to keep most of the sunlight out; Vergil feels like he’s suffocating in thick, summer air, when really it’s just his son’s entire essence – his smell, his body, his voice and eyes and everything about him drives Vergil to near madness! He kisses his darling son’s forehead and keeps his eyes on that cute little face as his hands rub along Nero’s thighs again, and once he has warmed them, he takes gentle hold of Nero’s little cock between his fingers. It’s so small he doesn’t need to use his entire hand, and he starts with very slow strokes, only using his thumb and two fingers to move up and down the slim shaft. He licks his lips and basks in the way Nero is watching him, his blue eyes all wide and curious. He starts to squirm a little, and his cheeks are the most adorable pink, Vergil thinks, as he leans down to kiss each one.

“How does it feel, Nero?”

“Feels... feels good, daddy,” he mumbles, concentrating on Vergil’s fingers as they give him a little tug. He resumes stroking his son at the same slow pace, keeping his eyes on Nero’s sweet little blush and those lips that are plump, pink and pouty. Vergil wants to eat him up, to kiss him so deeply his baby boy passes out, and as he continues to stroke he catches a whiff of something even sweeter in the air – like fresh vanilla beans. It’s faint, but once Nero’s little cock is fully erect, Vergil traces his finger around the base and swipes up some of the slick from his cunt; the culprit of such an alluring scent.

“D-daddy!” Nero gasps. He looks away as Vergil’s tongue licks some of it off. “Eww… that felt weird, umm, and why is it all wet down there?”

“It’s part of your biology, my sweet boy,” Vergil says, gathering more of his son’s natural lubricant until his fingertips are saturated in it. He covers Nero’s cock in a thick layer of wetness, his ears perking up at the sound of a whine; he sees Nero’s eyes, half-lidded, and his mouth slightly agape, just _watching_. It makes Vergil reach down and undo his pants, sighing as his cock is given some reprieve.

Nero squirms again and lays on his back, moaning softly. It’s a symphony to Vergil’s ears. He starts stroking him a little bit faster, still keeping his hold gentle, watching his son’s eyes close and his rosy cheeks puff up. Nero is _magnificent_ like this, Vergil thinks. He wants to commit the picture to memory and closes his eyes to do so.

“It’s t-too much, d-daddy,” Nero says, pushing his thighs together.

“Hush, my darling Nero,” Vergil says, petting his belly affectionately. “Daddy is going to take care of you, do not worry. Daddy’s got you. There, just like that, baby boy.”

“O-okay…” Nero wiggles some more and by now, his little sounds are driving Vergil closer to the edge. He tugs a little harshly on Nero’s cock and with a high-pitched whimper, his sweet little boy comes, all the while moaning, “Daddy, daddy! A-ahh!”

Vergil’s eyes zero in on Nero’s perfect, small, deliciously bare cunt and his cock throbs. Wants it. _Needs_ to be inside of it. He quickly breaks free of his thoughts and presses a gentle kiss upon Nero’s cheek, whispering in his ear _what a good boy, you did so well for daddy, my brave little Nero._

Nero blushes dark red at his father’s praise and wraps his arms around Vergil’s neck, now that he’s close enough, mumbling little _I love you_ ’s and _thank you, daddy_ – and now Vergil is even less sure he can hold out. His body bends so he can rub his achingly hard cock against Nero; he ruts a couple times, not hard enough to concern his little boy, then closes his eyes to attempt to get a grip on himself. He leans back with Nero still in his arms, and his little boy is giving him sweet kisses all over his face; the softness of his lips tickle what little stubble lay upon his jaw, making him laugh through his nose. Then a thought pops in his head that he knows he should not indulge, and yet…

“Do you want to touch daddy’s, too?” he asks, voice as silky as can be.

Nero smiles and nuzzles his nose into Vergil’s shoulder. “Can I, daddy, pretty please?”

Vergil feels a growl bubble up in his chest but forces it back down. He kisses Nero softly on the lips and sits him down in front of him, where he stares with those big, curious eyes as Vergil pushes his pants down; he exhales, stroking his cock, watching Nero scoot a little closer and look up as he reaches a hand out. Vergil hardens his resolve and grips the base of his length. “You may touch,” he says. Nero scoots even closer and wraps both hands around Vergil’s cock.

“Wow! Daddy’s is so big,” he observes. Nero concentrates on moving his hands up and down his daddy’s cock, using the pad of his thumbs to feel the texture and curve of its underside. Vergil moans quietly.

“When you grow up, yours will be bigger, too,” Vergil says. “That’s it, just like that. You’re such a good boy, Nero. Move your hands up and down the way daddy did to you…” Nero follows his instruction flawlessly, and his palms are a little clammy, but it helps with the dryness. Vergil cannot help but smile at the furrowed white brows over Nero’s blue eyes, so focused on pressing his fingers into his father’s flesh before rubbing them over the slit where dribbles of pre-cum are leaking out. Vergil’s throat vibrates with a pleasant hum.

“Like this?” Nero asks.

“Yes, very good, my sweet boy.” Vergil closes his eyes, _god_ , it’s still too dry and burns but those small hands are working him like _magic_ – he’s already close. “Now, take your fingers… yes, baby boy, and remember when daddy used your wet area to help it rub easier?”

“Oh! Okay!”

Nero doesn’t need further clarification as he uses one hand to reach below his penis, huffing cutely. Vergil licks his lips when he sees Nero’s hips jerk slightly as he swipes a large amount of slick over his fingers, and he makes a mental note that he _must_ eat that sweet little pussy once Nero is a little older. His son scrunches his nose as he looks at the messy, clear-ish substance, then shrugs and rubs it all over his daddy’s cock starting from the head.

Vergil jerks, stifling a moan as those hands work him vigorously. Nero pauses to look up, brows pinched together, wondering if he has done something wrong; but Vergil quickly pets his hair and reassures him, “You’re doing very well, my sweet boy, daddy is merely overwhelmed by your love.”

And then he smiles again and goes back to work, lubricating Vergil with what is left on his hands. Vergil’s breath comes out in small puffs, sweat gathering around his hairline, he’s so close, Nero’s little hands are warm and tight and _wet_ around him. “Ah—move your face out of the way, Nero,” he warns, but when those big eyes look up at him and the hands on him squeeze, he sees stars and thrusts his hips through an intense orgasm.

Vergil comes down from his high full of praise toward Nero, “My sweet little boy, my Nero, _oh_ , you did so good for daddy,” repeating each phrase as Nero continues to rub him up and down between his palms.

“You made a lot of milk, daddy,” Nero says, once Vergil has pried his tiny fingers off to avoid overstimulating his already blazing hot body. Vergil slowly registers what his son said and laughs.

“It’s not milk, dear Nero. Hmm, I’m sorry my darling, it looks like I got some on you.”

Vergil brings his thumb up to Nero’s forehead, then moves it along his cheeks to wipe off all the droplets of cum – the silly boy didn't move far enough away! – then kisses him, so, so lovingly.

“Thank you, my love, my sweet little boy,” he says. “Daddy loves you very much.”

“Yay! I love you too, daddy!”

Nero throws his arms around Vergil’s neck and kisses his cheek, then lays his tired head against Vergil’s shoulder. He hugs his son close, eyes closing as his brain tries to figure out what just happened, what he has just compromised – a healthy relationship between father and son. But Nero was so receptive to his touch, so curious and ever so eager to please his daddy, Vergil thinks, and it nearly gets him hard again.

“You’re all sticky, my boy,” he says, kissing softly over Nero’s neck. He snarls and lets his teeth graze over Nero’s smooth, silky, unmarred skin. “Shall we take a bath?”

Nero nods, giggling as his shoulder comes up to his ear. Vergil’s teeth tickle him, but he keeps dragging them gently over the area, wanting desperately to mark it up, and by the time he has picked Nero up and gotten them both to the bathroom he’s fully hard again. Nero notices.

“Can I make it better for daddy again?”

Vergil bites back a groan. He can’t turn back now, and he’s not sure he wants to. He shakes his head and undresses them, then begins to fill the tub with warm water. Once it’s full, he climbs in after Nero and holds his darling son against his chest, his arousal growing as he washes that beautiful, small body. Vergil watches his long fingers as they glide up his son’s thighs and over his soft belly, feeling a deep hunger within his core, and accepts his fate.

_Driven to sin by the blood within_ , says a voice in his head. _It will be our little secret._

“My sweet boy,” Vergil says. Nero turns around and playfully pats his cheeks. Vergil smiles, leans forward, and gently kisses his blood, his son, his _Nero_.


End file.
